


A Martyr's Child

by didsomeonesayventus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mentions of PTSD, Other, PTSD, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventus has a beautiful kid, but he also has so much fear for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Martyr's Child

Ventus loved Aiden’s eyes. They were wide, and blue, and filled to the brim with the wonders of the world. So much innocent love and compassion for everything. From the moment Ven had held his child he knew that Aiden was going to be a wonderful kid.

But guilt rose in his throat. He knew more about the odd legacy and inclinations of the Keyblade than people really gave him credit for. Most thought Terra and Aqua knew the most, but Ven was on par with them.

And in all honestly the likelihood of little Aiden- little, tiny Aiden who felt like stained glass in his arms -being a fellow Keyblade wielder crushed him. Snapped him like a twig. The word “again” in any sense gave him flashbacks: Terra smacked by Keyblades like a feather in the wind, Aqua holding him while frost covered his vision, that horrible, horrible laughter-

Ven could barely stand the thought of his child being involved in another cycle of hell like that. He couldn’t bare even an inkling of those eyes slowly shrinking and retreating on themselves like his had.

So Ven loved his child with all his heart and forged through the scars on his heart for Aiden.

However, Aiden was 8 when Ventus cried.

“Papa? Papa l-look I-I’m just like you papa! I can summon a Keyblade, too, papa! It’s okay, papa, you can stop crying.”

It hurt to grind the words “I’m so proud of you” past his forcefully grinning lips. He hugged Aiden close and bawled. The Keyblade never appeared without a threat looming on the horizon.

He called Sora over, trying to explain, to find solace. While Aiden and Kairi and Sora’s little girl Esther had a play date, Ventus and Sora exchanged opinions on the matter in the study.

It’s going to happen again, Ventus insisted.

Sora held his stance that it was only a gut instinct that shouldn’t be completely trusted.  
Accusations of hypocrisy.

A vase smashed.

Sora continued calmly saying that Ventus was overreacting.

Ventus **_screamed_** at Sora. 

He _never_ understood. He _liked_ to think he did but he _never_ understood the pain in Ven’s heart and the wounds that never truly healed. Sora _never_ experienced the flashbacks, the disorientation, and sheer agony of just _carrying on_ with the painful truths Ventus had seen. 

And now his child- his precious little piece of pixie dust and starlight -was right in harms way of suffering like that and good god he didn’t want to- he didn’t want-

**_He didn’t want it to happen again._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I HURT


End file.
